


Scrambled Eggs

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Oviposition, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood lays eggs in a certain mutantblood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrambled Eggs

You’re impressed by how much this little wriggler can take. Nearly all of your bulge stuffed inside his nook and he simply begs for more. You have your hands around his ankles to keep him spread wide and his lower half suspended as you squat to lower yourself into him. His little hands scramble for purchase on the floor and whines so pathetically it makes you growl in response.

He’s about to cum again. You can tell by the way his nook tightens around you and you fall to your knees and pull him closer, pushing the entirety of your bulge inside him. You keep your hips still as your bulge thrashes around inside him the best it can in the tight orifice. He’s clawing at your hands and whimpering as he cums for the third time. You groan as he clamps down hard around you and you think now would be a good time to let go since he’s so lost in pleasure.

You take hold of his hips and begin grinding into him, rolling your bulge inside his nook fast and hard in contrast to the slow undulations of your hips. You can feel the first egg traveling through your bulge and you watch Karkat’s eyes pop open with a grin on your face. The displacement in your bulge stretches him further as the egg makes it’s way out of you and into him. Karkat whimpers and you trill at him when the first egg slips out, ceasing your grinding for a moment before you start up again as you feel the next one coming. 

It’s a strange pleasure, pushing eggs from your bulge. The way the eggs push at the inner tissues of your bulge as they come out makes you feel like you’re about to cum but the relief of one popping out is like relieving your bladder after holding it for far too long. 

His nook loosens up around you as he comes down from orgasm and you make a startled moan when the oncoming egg pushes out of you faster. You start grinding into him a little faster as the eggs start coming in full force. You bite your lips as you watch Karkat’s belly swell with each egg you plant inside him. He’s squeaking at you for you to slow down but you don’t listen. Who is he to tell you what the motherfuck to do?

You grind your hips into his hard and fast as you push out three more eggs, one with each roll of your bulge inside him. By the time you’re finished, you’ve laid ten eggs. Karkat’s whining and whimpering sends chills dancing up your spine. You pull your bulge free and look down at him. His belly is distended and the skin taut around the eggs inside him. His breathing is short and shallow as he lays there, most likely in pain. He grimaces and grunts and you’re not sure what he’s up to until you notice an egg peaking out from his nook.

You growl at him and push the egg back inside him with a finger. He makes a pathetic little noise. He’s so helpless and powerless under you. It makes you want to fuck him so hard he breaks. You can’t wait any longer. You rub at his swollen belly and purr at him before hooking his legs over your hips, leaning down to loom over him with a smirk.

 

"Let me push them out already!"

"No."

 

You slip your bulge back inside him, pushing an egg back up into his nook. You rock into him gently, fucking him with languid thrusts as your bulge jostles the eggs around inside him. He groans and grunts in pain but that doesn’t stop him from bucking his hips up into yours. You know how much he loves to be stretched, full to bursting as you fuck him and you have absolutely no qualms in indulging him. You push into him faster, struggling to keep your thrusts gentle. You don’t want to break the eggs inside him. That would be particularly painful for both you and him. Don’t want to cut your bulge on eggshells. Not conducive for getting off.

Your bulge twists and pushes at the eggs inside him, juggling them with such dexterity that only comes from sweeps of experience. You watch as the eggs push up and glide under the skin of his belly, making Karkat choke on his moans as he’s stretched mercilessly. His nook is starting to flutter around you again and you know you won’t last through this orgasm.

You shove into him all the way just before his nook clamps down on you, keeping the eggs deep inside him as you splatter them with your material. Your bulge slides and twists over the eggs as you groan low and long. Karkat’s wailing is louder than any of his noises he’s made previously and you can’t stop yourself from bucking into him hard a few times, just to hear him make more of those beautiful cries. 

When you’re done, you pull out slowly as to not take any of the eggs with you. Karkat is sniffling and whining and you lean down to purr as you nuzzle the side of his face before you pick him up gingerly. You carry him to a pile of bones and rags and set him in your lap, pulling him back against your chest with one hand and spreading his legs with the other. The hand on his chest slides down to rub at his belly and he makes a pained little sound. You want to keep him like this, full of your material and eggs and absolutely pathetic in his swollen state. You know that he wouldn’t be as much fun later if you did that so you show a some mercy, pushing slightly on the bulge of his stomach.

Karkat cries out when an egg slips out of him along with a decent amount of material. You push a little harder and two more pop out. The pained noises he’s making are so delectable to your ears that you want to taste them on your tongue. You move your other hand under his chin and tilt his head back to place a soft kiss to his lips. By the time the next egg comes out, you’ve slithered your long tongue into his mouth and sealed your lips over his just as he warbles. It’s just as delicious as you imagined, if not more. You purr into his mouth as you rub and push on his belly, the last of the eggs tumbling out of him. 

Karkat slumps against you, forcing your to break the kiss and you lick at a nubby little horn instead. He shudders before mumbling something under his breath about freakish highblood tongues when he jerks his head away. You’re quite amused by this little mutant troll, enamored by him even. You won’t admit it out loud, but you quite enjoy his company (his body). You let him rest in your lap for a while as you purr and coo at him, telling him what an adorable little motherfucker he is, a precious little abomination that’s yours. All yours.


End file.
